Dirty Secret
by TheRealEggness
Summary: Ian has a secret that hes kept for months. one day a mistake makes it not so secret anymore. rated T to be safe. Ianthony


"I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Anthony told me as he grabbed his  
keys and walked to the garage.  
"See you soon." I said as he closed the door. I heard his car start  
then him drive away soon after. I always used opportunities like this  
the same way, I knew Anthony was only going to the store to pick up a  
few things, but it was a chance I had in the house alone. I went to  
my room and opened my laptop. I clicked on the Internet and opened one  
of my favorite fan fiction sites. I typed "ianthony" into the search  
bar and saw there were four new fan fictions I hadn't read yet. I knew  
I didn't have enough time to read them all, so I decided I would only  
read the two shortest ones now, then the other two tonight.  
I clicked the title of the first one and read the beauty. Our fans  
were the most creative people I could imagine, they wrote fan fictions  
about everything from marriage to milk. I had always kind if wanted to  
write a fan fiction, but it seemed weird writing my sexual fantasies  
about my best friend for the world to see. I was way too afraid of  
getting caught to try, I couldn't imagine how awkward it would be if  
Anthony found out my feelings by a fan fiction I wrote about him.  
I had many ideas for fan fictions, nothing very good though. The things  
that gave me the most inspiration were the written ones the fans  
mailed us. Anthony must think that I throw them out, and the fans  
probably think that I keep them somewhere but never look at them. The  
truth is that I keep them all in my room and sometimes read them late  
at night. I don't do this often, because Anthony would probably never  
want to see me ever again if he knew I did this.  
All too soon I heard Anthony's key turn. I was glad he was home, but I  
was in the middle of a story. I bookmarked the page and closed my  
laptop.  
"hey Ian," I heard Anthony call.  
"Hey." I said from my room. I walked to the living room to meet him.  
He set what he had bought on the counter and took off his shoes.  
"I have to edit a few things for this week's smosh video." he told me.  
"Want some help?" I offered. I liked editing with Anthony. It was nice  
spending so much time alone with him. I know we lived together, but  
when we were editing we were REALLY alone. Like nothing else in the  
world existed.  
"Sure," he said. We walked to the editing room and I sat down first.  
He opened some files on the computer and we got to work. There wasn't  
much left to do, just another hour or two.  
About 30 minutes in we realized that there was a short clip we needed  
and it was on my laptop.  
"I'll go get it; it's in your room, right?" Anthony asked.  
"Yeah, it's right on the bed." Anthony walked to my room and got my  
laptop. He sat back down in front of the computer and set the laptop  
down on the desk pushing the keyboard out of the way.  
He opened my laptop and Instead of seeing the smosh wallpaper, on the  
screen was a fan fiction site with an ianthony fan fiction on the  
screen. I forgot to close the browser. I saw Anthony's face go from  
slightly confused at first, to completely blank.  
"Were you reading fan fictions about us" Anthony asked.  
"I...umm..." I stumbled.  
" you were. You like reading the ianthony fan fictions." Anthony  
stated a smile on his lips.  
"Yeah..." I admitted. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He knew  
my secret.  
"Have you read the ones where we have sex?" he asked looking into my  
eyes.  
"I've read a few of those." I admitted. This was it. This was the  
point where Anthony would think I'm a sick freak and never want to see  
me again.  
"So how about we make some of those true?" he said seductively, winking  
at me and leaning close. My first thought was this couldn't be  
real. There had to be something going on.  
"Are you serious" I asked. Extremely turned on by the closeness of  
Anthony's face and the feeling of his warm breath on my lips.  
"Does this answer your question?" he asked as he leaned in and kissed  
me moving his hands down my lower back.  
"I love you." I told him. Today would always be the day that my best  
friend found out my deepest secret, and fulfilled my fanatics.


End file.
